The Emperor's Daughter
by kaneiko23
Summary: The Band of 7 are attacked and pass out. When they wake they find themsevles in a kingdom. Now they must meet the emporer's daughter and repay thier debt before they can leave but what if Ban doesn't want to leave? Or any of the members? BANKAG SUISAN NIN
1. Get Up

Emperor's Daughter

Prologue

The sounds of soldiers were all around him and knew they would be there soon but he didn't want them to be. He wasn't ready to face his fate; it was too much he still had to do. Using his upper arm strength he unsteadily pulled himself up. Sitting on his knees, he looked around at the men that had fallen today, his men. Seeing some of their body parts twitch should have been disgusting but it wasn't: it let him know they were still alive. This made him angry, "You'd rather lay here and die than get up and live?" Disgusted and frustrated, he hauled himself up and turned to look at them. Standing, he began, "Listen to me, all of you. We are not slim, filth or scum and we will not die by their hands today. So even if it kills you GET UP!" He watched as his little speech sparked their determination and fueled them to get up. Moans and groans came from various directions but it was worth it. He smirked at his ability to influence them and said, "We must move quickly. I don't want those bastards on our trail." And so, with pain running throughout their bodies, they began to jogging to a safer place. After a while of being wounded and walking, one of the men spoke up,

"Bankotsu, can I take these arrows out? They sting." Before Bankotsu could answer, another man did lowly similar to a growl, "Take them out and you bleed to death slowly." The man who asked the question's eyes widened at the answer and put his hand that was reaching for an arrow down. For the most part they walked talking here and there.

"Quiet! No use in wasting all your strength talking," The man known as Bankotsu said. Now it was quiet fully. They walked long and far. Every time they thought they had lost the army, a twig would snap.

Bankotsu heard two thumps. Turning, he saw two of his men fall, "This isn't damn nap time, get up!"

"Bankotsu, they've been injected with some type of serum," A man who was still up said.

"What type Suikotsu?" Bankotsu asked.

"I's not certain but it is temporary," Suikotsu knew his lack of information was infuriating to Bankotsu but he didn't feel like lying. Bankotsu accepted the answer none the less and began pulling the bodies to the side in some bushes.

"How long is temporary, Suikotsu?" Bankotsu asked impatiently once the job was done. Suikotsu simply looked away telling his leader he did not know. Four more thumps were followed up in those two hours they were sitting there and Bankotsu was by himself. Soon he felt himself get dizzy and the blackness.

BANDOFSEVEN

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu; these are the men responsible for wiping out half my village and almost all of my army?" A man in the middle of a large throne room asked. The man before him simply smiled.

"How am I to know you speak the truth?" the man on the throne asked. The smiling man simply replied, "It's in the papers."

The other man began rummaging through the papers. On a piece of paper there were their names and skills as well as ages. "The leader is the youngest?" The throne man asked bewildered. "Yes my king. Amazing isn't it?" A man spoke. The king didn't speak, simply stared.

MAIDSAWAY

Hearing voices, Bankotsu jolted up and opened his eyes. Everything being too bright he closed them and rubbed his eyes sleepily when he heard giggling. Opening his eyes again he saw five girls, two women and one boy. They were smiling at him and he in turn glared at them and they backed off. He looked around and decided he was in some sort of medicine room. He looked around at his comrades whom were staring back at him.

"How long was I out?" Bankotsu asked and the simply shrugged. Sighing, he stood, only to fall back down on the futon.

"The emperor should be in soon. Then you could see our healing woman. She can fix you." The only boy in the room said. And soon came early because there was someone coming down the hall arguing. Renkotsu heard the man say: Damn it, come back here! He wondered what was going on. Not a minute later, a tall yes slightly pudgy man came in with a smile. He took in their appearances. The first one he looked at was bald and had pale skin with dark brown eyes. Next was a man that looked like he was too big for the bed. He was a red head with the same color eyes as the first. Then was a short midget that was old and wrinkly. The next man had his short hair straight back with deep brown eyes and the one next to him had girly features with his long hair tied in a loopy bun and chestnut eyes. There was a huge one outside he saw before coming in to see them; he had messy hair with black eyes. The last one was tan with ocean blue eyes and long hair tied in a braid.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "The healing woman will be back. She can be most insufferable at times but enough of that. Tell me what happed." Bankotsu thought over the pros and cons of telling this man anything. After a while he decided to say, "We were attacked."


	2. Damn Woman

**A/N: If you are reading this story and you have read my other one Devil's Angel, don't worry another chapie will be up soon. I am doing these smaller chaps because I can think about the plot and I can type it in a short time. Thank you all who have read this/the story and please review. I forgot to add a disclaimer the last time but I own nothing from InuYasha. **

The emperor walked down the hall; the day had passed by really quickly. Deciding it best to check on his new "guests", he pivoted and began walking in the opposite direction. A hum would escape past his lips every once in a while, he concentrated on his breathing and balance. As he reached the room his thoughts wondered if the girl had done her job. When he entered the room all movement stopped. The men were looking at him expectantly while the servants, who stayed in the room, were huddled in a corner scared to death. The girls looked like they were all sisters except one. The majority had blond hair and blue or brown eyes while the last one had dark brown hair and golden honey eyes. The boy had brown hair and baby blue eyes which were a strange combination.

"She hasn't been by?" The emperor asked the nearest servant. The boy shook his head and went back to focusing on the floor. The emperor sighed and took a seat, "Damn, that woman!" A clearing of the throat was heard from near the entrance. The man was tall and extremely muscular. He had beady brown eyes, orangey-red hair and had a rugged shaved look. Every muscle seemed to pop out and even through the armor he wore you could still see them perfectly. Bankotsu took this as a sigh that the king had more men like this around. Still, as the saying goes: the bigger they are the harder they fall. "Your majesty, we found _this_ around by the castle walls," the guard said holding a black cloak. "Let go of me, you bastard!" The cloak said. The guard simply smirked, "As you wish," and let go. It fell with a thump and the thing began pushing through the top. Raven hair popped out the clothing as the new found person tried to stand.

"What have I told you about that wall?" The emperor questioned forcefully, "Answer me!"

"Well since you already know what you said, there is no reason for me to repeat you," The feminine voice answered and blew her hair up out her face only for it to return back to its original place.

"How dare you take that tone with your father?" The emperor asked powerfully.

"You are not my father nor will you ever be but changing the subject to a more intriguing one: What is so important that you sent "Jumbo" to retrieve me?" The female asked and blew again but still no avail. The emperor sighed and replied, "Because I need you."

She laughed surprised and said mockingly, "You, the all mighty emperor, need me, the essences of magic?" The man said nothing but glared. She giggled, "It's gonna cost you, big time." The emperor didn't look so sure about this and asked uncertainly, "What will it cost?"

"Reason and me going home to my mother," she said like this had happed before. It probably had but why? Bankotsu had never seen anything like this. The lord or emperor in this case was always in charge. There was no questioning them or their judgment. By the time Bankotsu had tuned back into the conversation they were done. The guard and the servants were gone and the emperor was on his way out.

"Do not forget our deal," The female standing in the room said. She jerked her head to the sky and looked back finally revealing her face. Her skin was kissed lightly by the sun and while her hair was raven, she held green eyes that sat on and button nose. And even though the way she talked and held herself screamed that she was older, her facial features said child-woman. Her eyes landed on each and every one of them. Suikotsu was curious, "What do you need that they do not have?" She simply smirked saying that she told a lie or she needed an extra ingredient. So her reply was, "My secret, Suikotsu," and walked over to the nearest person.

"Renkotsu, how do you feel? In the places where the arrows were, I mean," she asked him as she inspected his wounds. Renkotsu shrugged, "Somewhat cold." She looked at him as if contemplating then nodding she did this with all of them and everything was going smoothly until she reached Jakotsu.

"Get away, you wretched wench," Jakotsu gagged as he said every name in the book. The girl rolled her eye finally she yelled, "HOMO! Do not, just do not waste my time; I am trying to help your ungrateful ass and you are complaining. I will not help you if you do not wish to acquire my help but know that, should that poison spread you will die." Jakotsu simply glared into her eyes while she simply looked back at his. Finally he sighed and allowed her to help him. When she got to Bankotsu, after Jakotsu's long list of complaints, a guard came in as she was walking to her last patient.

"You are not done yet?" The guard asked. To be honest these men were anything but average so it took her a while to do anything medicinal-wise. "Do you wish to take my job?" She replied/asked with a smile. Seeing she wasn't getting a reply she asked, "What is it?"

"The transportation is ready to leave." He said standing straight up. She looked at the rest of the men, "Take them and get them ready; I'll ride with him," she said nodding at Bankotsu. The guard nodded and the men began filing out.

"Well," She said sitting beside the futon, "What happened for you to get like this, infamous Leader of the notorious Band of Seven?" He stared at her, _how did she know?_ She smiled, "I'm Kagome, I figured you should know since I'll be your medicine woman for the next few weeks."

"Few?" Bankotsu was confused.

"There are several things wrong with those men and as a promise to heal them that I made. I must honor it."

"But I-we can't be tied down anywhere too long."

"I'm sorry but this is how it goes beside you still must repay the emperor."

"Repay?"

"He did save you from those soldiers after all."

"Does he-"

"No, only I and your secret is kept with me. So how do the arrow wounds feel?"

"They burn." He answered and she smiled, "Now, let's go visit my mother."


	3. Yes, Mother

**A/n Chappie 2 hope you enjoy and please review**

Kagome was followed out of the castle by Bankotsu who was still reeling at the fact that she knew them. "What does the emperor think of us?" She smiled and rolled her eyes, "He thinks your son of a prostitute." Bankotsu simply nodded. Better he think that than know the truth about them. They made it into the courtyard and saw Jakotsu who rode with the boy because he wouldn't let any woman touch him. Everyone else was with a woman except Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu; they were riding on the sled like carriage. Kagome put her thumb and index figure up to her lips and blew a sharp sound. A huge wolf came running and knocked Kagome down and began to show its affections. Bankotsu noticed it was black with white paws and would tower over the girl standing up. He heard her giggle and say, "Let me up boy." As she stood she made him heel. She looked at Bankotsu expectedly, "Get on." Sighing the man did as he was told and she hopped on after him. If Bankotsu wasn't in so much pain, he would have been perverted about the situation. The wolf got up and Kagome made a unique clicking sound and it started moving south.

The ride was about an hour judging the sun's position but now they were alone with no guards or anything. Their pace was at the speed of a demon hungry for its prey and no one said anything besides an occasional growl from Kagome's wolf. Bankotsu peer through the wind that was blurring his vision and saw a cave. Is that where they were going? The wolf seemed to know to stop and the animals behind stopped on the wolf's queue. Kagome jumped off the wolf smoothly and began to walk the wolf the rest of the way to the cave. "Me y Tu Para SIempre," She whispered these foreign words to the cave and the air covering the cave turned pastel green then clear. Kagome walked the wolf in and the other animals followed. The cave was long and deep and wide. In the front there was a counter and a bunch of shelves behind it with jars that were filled with plants, at least that's what Bankotsu thought it was. There was also some sitting-futons to the right of the counter. The back was too dark to see but Bankotsu could make out a light at the end.

"Kagome, Kagome, is that you?" A deep yet feminine voice came from the depths of the cave. "Yes ma'am, it's me. I do have some people who acquire my assistance with me though," Kagome called back. The woman just grunted and then footsteps were heard. A woman who stood shorted than the Kagome herself came into view. She had brown hair and green eyes but they were not emerald like Kagome's; instead they were jade. The woman had tan skin and a dull stare. "It is nice to have you back Kagome," the woman started, "How is that wretched man who calls himself your father?" Kagome giggled, "Miserable." The woman shook her head, "The usual then." After walking to the counter the woman stopped, "Kagome, what have I told you about that damn wolf?" Kagome looked at her wolf and looked down. "Put him and those other animals in the back or change them so they are smaller. She looked at the other animals: A fire cat, two horses and a bear. Kagome sighed, "I forgot how to change them, mother." Mother shook her head and said, "Take them outside," and Kagome obeyed. She told everyone to get off the animals and began to walk them outside as directed. But instead of going to the front entrance, she went to the back where the light was.

Bankotsu watched as the woman sized them up individually. When she got to him she smiled and winked at him. She knew too. Bankotsu inhaled then sighed and wondered how many people knew. After a moment Mother said, "Do you know where your protection lies?" What was she talking about? Kagome had come back by then and said, "I gotta check all of you but we will do this in the morning. Come and I will show you to your sleeping quarters." Jakotsu rolled his eyes and mumbled lowly so only the boys could hear, "Why don't you just say rooms?"

"Because everyone knows a cave does not have rooms, Jakotsu," Kagome said. She had somehow heard his comment. The people began moving to the back of the cave. "Suikotsu, Sango, you will sleep here. Jakotsu, Kohaku, you will sleep there." Kagome said pointing to the first two rooms, "Renkotsu and Hanna, You will sleep in this room. Bankotsu, you will sleep in my room." She told Ren and one of the servants to go in the next room." Kyokotsu, Mina, Ginkotsu, and Flo, you guys will have to sleep with the animals outside for tonight and do not worry; it does not rain over there. Well, I bid you goodnight and behave yourselves" And with that Kagome began walking to her room with Bankotsu in tow. When they made it to the last room in the cave, they stopped.

Kagome opened the door and entered with Bankotsu. Bankotsu saw a beautiful sight. The walls were completely rock of course and the cherry wood bed was made into the wall. The dresser was too as well as the nightstand. There was a small waterfall and the water fell into a pond at the bottom of the waterfall. Bankotsu peered through the water and saw an opening. All of a sudden he heard the door. He turned to be met with her mother, "Haz tu saber donde tus proteccion echarse?" Bankotsu, again, looked confused and the woman left. Kagome, who had finally taken off her cloak said, "She said 'Do you know where your protection lies?'" Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah and I didn't get it then." Kagome giggled, "It means do you know where your weapons are."

"Oh," Bankotsu said finally getting it, "No, why?"

"You aren't worried about them?" Kagome asked confused.

"No, they always return to us, one way or another," Bankotsu said nonchalant. "Oh," Kagome said, "Well, time to get some sleep. You can have the bed." Then she whistled towards the waterfall and through the hole Bankotsu saw the giant back wolf came pouncing through. She smiled, "Lie down, Dynasty." The canine did and Kagome curled up on his belly and fell asleep. Bankotsu got on the lavender bed and followed suit.


	4. Healing and Friendships

Emperor's Daughter

**A/N: 4th chap soooo happy. I'd like to say thanks to ara0627 and The Queen of Fire and Rihanna224 for the favs, you guys keep me writing. I saw my review and I wrote this just because of that well enjoy and I.O.N.**

**Crunch….Crunch….Crunch**

_What the hell is that sound?_ Bankotsu's thoughts seemed to consume him. **Crunch** and there it was again. Jerking himself up, Bankotsu scammed the room for the thing that was depriving him of his sleep. **Crunch!** Bankotsu's head snapped in the direction of the sound. Dynasty, he was chewing on a large bone. "Stupid mutt," Bankotsu scoffed and covered his head with the pillow roughly.

"It's not his fault you chose to sleep in," Bankotsu heard Kagome's voice say. Bankotsu opened an eye in her direction. She wore a light green tank top and baggy black pants that has a chain on the right side, connecting from the front to the back with her hair in a messy bun. He also noticed the lack of shoes and the difference in her attire today and yesterday. Yesterday she wore a pink kimono befit of a princess. This version was much better. "Look, I need you to get up alright? The guys can't eat until I check all of you out so hurry up!" A growl came tumbling out of his mouth but he jumped up and followed her out anyway. Everyone was waiting on a wall in a whole other room, secluded from public view and surprising it was big enough to hold Kyokotsu.

"So, let me see if I have this correct. Renkotsu has burns. Jakotsu, you are always cold, have headaches, can't stand women, feel horrible and have the strange sensation to dance. Suikotsu, you have fever at night. Kyokotsu you feel just dandy. Ginkotsu you feel heavy. Mukotsu you jump at everything. Last one, and you, Bankotsu, have fiery burns as well. Did I get everything straight? Jakotsu?" Kagome said looking at everyone in the room. When no one said anything, she went into the back and came out with several different jars with different things inside them.

"Renkotsu," she said without a second thought and went for the jar with green leaves. She cut two in half and squeezed them in a bowl. She got a jar of yellow liquid and poured a little in the same bowl. She mixed the juices with her two fore fingers. Once done, she applied them to the arrow wounds. She took a jar full of orange liquid and applied the liquid to his wounds.

She then called for her next patient, "Ginkotsu." She grabbed another bowl and placed the same yellow liquid but took a rusty red color substance's jar and poured some in the bowl. She did the same thing with the two fingers that she did it with before and applied it to his wounds. She took a jar with thick gray and applied that to his wounds as well.

Not having to call Kyokotsu, she skipped to Suikotsu. Kagome took a jar with whitish yellow and scooped some out and told Suikotsu to eat it. When he was done, she applied a tan substance to his skin.

She called up Mukotsu and gave him some dandelions covered in green to eat and the he was done but he was upset he didn't have more time with Kagome.

"Bankotsu," she said in a sing along song voice. The man got up and sat down. She used the same substance she used for Renkotsu but the last substance she used a blue color liquid.

"Jakotsu, Jakotsu, Jakotsu, what hurts the most, Jakotsu?" "Why do you keep saying my fucking name?" Jakotsu screamed losing his patience. "Because I like your name," Kagome said, "And maybe I wanna have you make me scream it." She winked at him and then laughed at his horrified expression and hadn't even noticed the rest of the group's terrified expressions. By this time, she was done with the healing medicine and applying it onto his body. She covered It with a silver substance similar to the one Ginkotsu had. She put the jars in their proper place and led them out into the open room that they entered from.

"Kagome, "Mother entered the room and asked, "Does he know where his protection lies?" Kagome looked Bankotsu's way and said, "You already know the answer, mother." The woman chuckled and said to her daughter, "Go get their protection." The girl got up and excused herself from the room before coming back with their treasure except for Bankotsu's. She left out of the room again after handing the other treasures to their rightful owners. The sound of metal echoing the halls resounded of the walls. Bankotsu sighed and got up, walking the way she went. He was surprised to see Banryu on her shoulder scratching up the walls. Her knees shook and she cracked under Banryu's weight. He shook his head and took the weapon off the girl. He then helped her up.

"You should've just called me."

"Hey, who do you think carried it in here?"

"Bankotsu, I need to make sure you ok," Mother's voice trailed in from the front. Bankotsu glared at the girl but said nothing before turning around and leaving. Kagome got up and left the opposite way she decided to visit the lovely ladies and the gentlemen that were outside.

Immediately when Kagome walked outside she was attacked by Dynasty with canine kisses. A giggle came from Kagome's left, "He must really love you." Kagome had to laugh at this, "Well, I've raised him since he was a pup. Get off of me, Dynasty." A hand was held out for Kagome to take which she took gladly. The girl helped her up and smiled, "I'm Sango." Kagome smiled, "Kagome."

"How old is Dynasty?"

"He's about seven but I'm not really sure because I wasn't there when he was born." He lay at Kagome's feet and she scratched behind his ears to his delight.

"Wow, I have a fire cat. She's seven too." Kagome noticed the black and crème cat and smiled.

Kagome laughed, "Dynasty is a wind wolf. What's your fire cat's name?"

"her name is Kirara." The two girls went off to talk amongst themselves.

**Give me some ideas I get writer's block from time to time and even if I don't use it in this story it could spark another story. And i also take One-Shot Requests. TTYL Thanx**


	5. The Midnight Plan

Emperor's Daughter

**A/N: So this is going to be the last chappie of the month because I am going out of town for June. I don't like leaving just A/Ns so the chappie is really short. Thank you all who review and thanks for reading I.O.N.**

**Bold is for Dynasty**

**Underlined is for Kirara.**

The place was quiet. Dynasty looked around, lifting up with his mistress in place; he set her on the bed Bankotsu had claimed for the night. The giant wolf jumped through the waterfall that led to outside. He removed the water with a massive shake and continued on his way down the tunnel. After coming to the end he jumped down coolly and calmly. He walked around the other animals and over to the fire cat he met earlier.

**Kirara, are you sleeping?**

Well not anymore, what's up pup.

**I can't stop thinking about those guys. I sensed some evil formulating in them.**

Kirara yawned, Yeah, so did I but I got over it the big tall man said we have to protect them.

**But doesn't it bother you?**

Yes, sometimes but I got over that. My mistress has protected lots of evil people.

**Really, like who?**

The big tall man I was just speaking about.

**Oh, well, what are we gonna do about the guys.**

Well, my mistress read this book to me and—

**You like books?**

She _READ _it _TO_ me. Anyway, To keep these guys from turning evil his clan made him fall in love with this girl.

**So, you're saying we should make them fall in love?**

Yes, that long haired guy with your mistress, The porcupine haired one with my mistress and the rest can fall for the servants.

**How do we make the fall in love?**

Well I can see what the girls like and you figure out what the boys like.

**I already know what my mistress likes.**

Yeah, well that won't help you with the boys.

**Whatever, so you're sure about this plan right?**

Yes. 

**Ok, well goodnight.**

Night.

With that, Dynasty slipped back into his mistress's room.

EVILMEN

The king stood in front of a glorious army. "We, us here on this courtyard, will not forget who we are. This is a search and destroys call! We are going to get those bastards. The ones that killed our brothers! We will not stop until blood is flooding the floors. We will kill them and all they love and WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" As he yelled the last part the army went wild. The king sat on his throne and watched as the hyped army marched out his courtyard.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
